The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting element.
Conventionally, with respect to light-emitting elements in which flip-chips packaging is used, there have been proposed light-emitting elements in which a p-type semiconductor layer is provided on an n-type semiconductor layer, an insulating film that includes an opening is provided on the p-type semiconductor layer, and an n-side electrode is provided on the insulating film so as to extend in the opening of an insulation layer and to be brought into contact with the n-type semiconductor layer, thereby conducting electricity (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-071339).